peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-09 ; Comments * Sessions *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, one and only session. Recorded 1993-09-09. No known commercial release. *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1993-05-16. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins after 00:27:53 of Andy Kershaw *Skyscraper: 'Safer Ground (12"-Lovesick)' (Incoherent) *Tindersticks: 'Tyed (LP-Tindersticks)' (This Way Up) *Success -N- Effect: 'Ultimate Drive-By (12")' (Wrap) @''' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Bellbottom' (Peel Session) '''File a ends File b begins :(JP: "The talk of the entire country, that's my Embarrassing Records That I Bought As A Kid feature, and this one again, rather cleverly, links to the previous one, which was called, as you'll remember, Bellbottom, so....") *Alma Cogan: 'Bell Bottom Blues (2xLP-A Celebration)' (EMI) :(JP: "That's another one that I bought when I was 15: things were very different in those days. You've gotta believe me! I mean, I barely functioned as a human being as a 15-year old: cries of 'You still don't!'") *Skinned Teen: 'Sounded Round (7"-Karate Hairdresser)' (Soul Static Sound) File 1 begins *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: 'Transparent Hang Up' (Peel Session) @''' *Erectus Monotone: 'Coffee (12"-Close Up)' (Merge) *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out on file b'' *Further: 'Real Gone (LP-Griptape L.P.)' (Christmas) *''(Peel mentions new Radio 1 schedules)'' *Transglobal Underground: 'Slowfinger (2xLP-Dream Of 100 Nations)' (Nation) '''@ :(JP: 'For various technical reasons, this programme is coming to you from a Radio 2 studio, rather than the normal Radio 1 studio, and I've just noticed a little sticker here which says, "Fingerprints on shiny side make naughty CD glide." Well, that's one of the reasons why we don't use CDs on this programme unless we've absolutely got to. I know it's a Luddite attitude, but I might as well stick with it.') *Link Wray: 'I'm Branded (7")' (Swan) *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Blues Explosion Man' (Peel Session) *Quincy Bones & Simbleton: Old Time Skanking (12") Skankin' SK 001 *April March: 'Voo Doo Doll (7")' (Kokopop) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Bill's Corpse (2xLP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) *Dub Syndicate: 'Dubbing Psycho Thriller (LP-Echomania)' (On-U Sound) @''' '''File b ends File c begins *Carcass: 'No Love Lost (LP-Heartwork)' (Earache) *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: 'Wait For The Gripper' (Peel Session) @''' '''File 1 ends *Mabeus: Miracle Of Life (unknown mix) (12" - Miracle Of Life (Teknification 2)) Hypa PROD 9 @''' *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: In The Red (Peel Session) *Lonesome Sundown with Clarence Garlow: It Ain't Right (v/a album - Bayou Blues Blasters) Ace CDCHD 427 *Jacob's Mouse: Dusty (7") Wiiija WIJ 26V *Th' Faith Healers: Kevin (album - Imaginary Friend) Too Pure PURE 27 *''12:30 news (edited out)'' *Mambo Taxi: Do You Always Dress Like That In Front Of Other Peoples' Boyfriends? (7") Clawfist HUNKA 20 # *East River Pipe: When Will All Your Friends Disappear? (10" album - Goodbye California) Sarah SARAH 405 # *Vacuum Cleaners: Jihad Express (7" - Cactus) Bad Vugum BAD-31 *Element Of Crime: Jaws All Ism (7" EP - The Things You Do For Love) Soul Static Sound SOUL 02 *Drum Club: Furry Meadows (v/a album - Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK LP 002 '''@ File c ends File d begins *Uncle Wiggly: Weeping Girder (album - There Was An Elk) Shimmy Disc SHIMMY 061 @''' *Rainbow Choir: The J League Freakout (v/a album - Bend It! 93 - Soccer Boppers... Pop Explosion... Football Style...) Exotica PELE 5C *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Orange (session) *''above track interrupted by a Sutton Coldfield transmitter announcement than it will be switched off at 1am'' *Lois: The Trouble With Me (7") K IPU 40 *Pépé Kallé: Ami Ya Bomuana (album - L'Argent Ne Fait Pas Le Bonheur!) Gefraco KLCD 032 *''John is annoyed that there is no date on the above record which he has just bought. It was in fact released in 1988'' *Eva Luna: Tangle (7") Sugarfrost FROSTY 5 *Thinner: Greenland (b/w 7" - Eiderdown) Capella '''@ *eXquisite CORpsE: Shadow Play (album - Inner Light) Kk KK 107 LP @''' *Red Dragon: Step On The Gas (single) Digital B *Boy Racer: David Byrne (7" - From Purity To Purgatory E.P.) Sarah SARAH 85 # *''1:30 news edited out '' *Archers Of Loaf: You And Me (album - Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 # *Archers Of Loaf: Might (album - Icky Mettle) Alias A-049 # *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: Bear Hug (session) '''@ *Freddy McGregor: Judgement Day (7") Leggo # @''' *Pulp: Babies (album - Intro The Gift Recordings) Island ILPM 2076 '''@ *Dick Dale: Trail Of Tears (album - Tribal Thunder) Hightone HCD 8046 *''end of show'' File d ends Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) CB119 JP 1993-10-09 *2) 1993-10-xx Peel October 1993 *a) L296b *b) 1993-10-09 JP L365b *c) 1993-10-09 Peel Show L485 *d) 1993-10-09 Peel Show L385 *3) John Peel 09 Oct 1993 etc ;Length *1) 00:47:17 *2) 01:32:25 (from 21:02 to 27:02 unique content and then to 38:30) *a) 00:44:18 (from 00:27:53 to end) *b) 00:41:02 *c) 00:46:48 *d) 01:10:17 *3) 01:35:30 (00:02:35 - 01:12:00) ;Other *1) File created from CB119 of the 500 Box (47 minutes from near the beginning of the show). Many thanks to Colin. *2) Create from SB981 and SB982 of Weatherman22's Tapes *a) File created from L296 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. *b) File created from L365b of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *c) File created from L485 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *d) File created from L385 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *3) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mooo * 2) http://www.mediafire.com/?5bz4o26qgi9gobl *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,d) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes